camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hephaestus' Cabin
Hephaestus' Cabin Description Hephaestus' cabin is made of brick and has a smokestack sticking out of it, like a tiny factory The entrance is like a vault door, circular and of thick metal. It opens with a lot of gears turning and smoke hissing. It has shiny metal walls and metal slatted doors. It is noted for being unclean and messy, filled with junk most of the time. The interior of cabin consists of steel bunks folded against the walls with a digital control panel. It has a basement, with power-tools, an assortment of weapons, a workbench and a lot of scrap metal. There is a tunnel underneath it that leads to Bunker 9. Residents Counselor #Victor Halen (3 Quests) Lieutenant #Iko Devian (1 Quest) Members #Silver Mann #Brielle Cinaed #Tania Esper (1 Quest) #Fabian Smith #Chet Decker #Julia Jansen #Kyrenia Deas #Vincenzo "Vinni" Costado #Jasper Court #Rubbi Sian #Catherine Bellard #Rhiannon Jeffries Not year round campers #Andrew "Tears" Landry #Kurt Allen (2 Quests) Inactive #Alexandra DaSilva (4 Quests) Up for adoption # Former Members #Augustus Orellias (Broken Covenant) #Adrienne Campeau (Broken Covenant) #Dante Lejos (Broken Covenant) #Misaki Koboyahsi (Broken Covenant) #Izzy Ruiz (Fire Nymph) #Ignatius Marisova (Broken Covenant) #Sarah Stewart (Fire Nymph) Automatons #Katsumi Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. Defensive #Children of Hephaestus can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Hephaestus are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Hephaestus are innately stronger and faster than others. #Children of Hephaestus are innately able to use any enchanted materials for use in weapons or armor; however, they are not as proficient with it as someone who would naturally be able to use them. Supplementary #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to control a single mechanical object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Hephaestus until control is broken. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, children of Hephaestus have the ability to create and control fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Hephaestus. Traits #They are great mechanics. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptors. #They are able to create transforming weaponry. #They are excellent at creating weapons and armor of all natures. Treaties with other cabins Iko Devian has made a treaty with Nemesis' Cabin: *mutual defense *quest aid Iko Devian has made a treaty with Aphrodite's Cabin: *mutual defense *mutual quest aid Iko Devian has made a treaty with Dionysus' Cabin: *mutual defense *mutual quest aid Iko Devian has made a Treaty with Hecate's Cabin: *they will enchant the weapons we make *in return, we will help them with quests Eamon Foregin has made a Treaty with Athena's Cabin: *We will build any of their designs. *In return, We will get earlier shower and archery times than them. Eamon Foregin has made a Treaty with Poseidon's Cabin: *They will give us a supply of silver. *In return, we give them priority in Armory repair and upgrades to weapons and armors. Eamon Foregin has made a treaty with Hades' Cabin: *They will get earlier shower, meal, and sword times than us. *We will use Stygian iron for them, Thanatos' Cabin , and Nyx's Cabin . *In exchange, they will dip 7 weapons in any of the rivers of the underworld (One per river) Eamon Foregin has made a treaty with Zeus' Cabin: *We help each other with quests *In return, we give them priority in Armory repair and upgrades to weapons and armors. Alexandra DaSilva has made a treaty with Iris' Cabin: *Mutual Defense *We give them priority in Armory repairs and upgrades to weapons and armors. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hephaestus